fightklubofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Cards
This is a list of cards that could be considered "special" in either rarity or usage. (H) and (V) indicate Hero and Villain cards respectively. A card marked (U) is a Universal card and may be used by both Heroes and Villains. The Drop The Drop is unique, even amongst the other Universal cards in that you must have a copy in your deck. It is also unique in that only one player may have the card active at any one time (the other player(s) must flip their copy face down) and control of The Drop changes after each turn. Also a number of card actions are conditional as to whether you or your opponent have control of The Drop at that particular time. Below is a list of cards which have abilities affected by which player has control of The Drop: 1-U-32 "Don't Push It" (H) 1-U-40 "M-2" (H) 1-R-51 "Hannibal Lecter" (V) 1-U-75 "What Jason Wants" (V) 1-U-95 "P-7" (V) 2-U-36 "I Like Pain" (H) 2-U-44 "You've Been Stealing Vater" (H) 2-U-93 "She's a Predator" (V) 3-U-25 "War Cry" (H) 3-C-33 "In the Line of Sight" (H) 3-U-41 "You're a Terminator" (H) 3-U-90 "Sniffed You Out" (H) Rare Cards 1-R-1 "Ash Williams" (H) 1-R-14 "Chev Chelios" (H) 1-R-27 "John Rambo" (H) 1-R-51 "Hannibal Lecter" (V) 1-R-64 "Jason Voorhees" (V) 1-R-76 "Jigsaw" (V) 1-R-101 "The Drop (U) 2-R-1 "Major Scott McCoy" (H) 2-R-2 "American Ambush" (H) 2-R-3 "Amphibious Team" (H) 2-R-9 "Hijackers' Weapons" (H) 2-R-11 "Rocket Launcher" (H) 2-R-14 "Something to Say" (H) 2-R-15 "Target Dummies" (H) 2-R-16 "Michael Emerson" (H) 2-R-23 "Santa Carlas's Missing" (H) 2-R-30 "Tank Girl" (H) 2-R-31 "CRUNCH!" (H) 2-R-32 "Cyber-genic Arm" (H) 2-R-43 "Your Face Has Been Gutted" (H) 2-R-46 "M-10" (H) 2-R-51 "Captain Spaulding" (V) 2-R-56 "Hustle" (V) 2-R-61 "Road Kill" (V) 2-R-62 "The Devil's Rejects" (V) 2-R-64 "Two-faced" (V) 2-R-65 "Mr Blonde" (V) 2-R-70 "Gasoline, Danger" (V) 2-R-72 "Lousy Tipper" (V) 2-R-76 "The Only One I Wasn't 100% On" (V) 2-R-78 "Under No Circumstances" (V) 2-R-80 "Sil" (V) 2-R-84 "Escape" (V) 2-R-92 "Sharp Tongue" (V) 2-R-96 "M-12" (V) 2-R-100 "S-12" (V) 2-R-BB1 "Go Now" (H) 2-R-BB2 "Mimetic Polyalloy" (V) 2-R-BB3 "Decipher This" (U) 3-R-1 "Robocop" (H) 3-R-6 "ED-209" (H) 3-R-7 "I Brought You Some Food" (H) 3-R-9 "Targeting" (H) 3-R-10 "Thermograph" (H) 3-R-15 "Sergeant Elias Grodin" (H) 3-R-17 "In the Eyes" (H) 3-R-27 "What, Me Worry?" (H) 3-R-28 "The Terminator" (H) 3-R-29 "Burned" (H) 3-R-30 "Glitching" (H) 3-R-31 "Hammer Time" (H) 3-R-36 "No Fate" (H) 3-R-43 "M-14" (H) 3-R-47 "P-15" (H) 3-R-51 "Gaear Grimsrud & Carl Showalter" (V) 3-R-53 "For Pete's Sake" (V) 3-R-57 "Plug Me Into the Ozone, Baby" (V) 3-R-58 "Running Blind" (V) 3-R-63 "You Should See the Other Guy" (V) 3-R-65 "T-1000" (V) 3-R-71 "On the Run" (V) 3-R-72 "Pinioned" (V) 3-R-76 "Series 800" (V) 3-R-77 "Something's Wrong" (V) 3-R-79 "The Creeper" (V) 3-R-85 "No Exit" (V) 3-R-86 "No One is Safe" (V) 3-R-87 "Pinned" (V) 3-R-92 "M-16" (V) 3-R-BB1 "John Connor" (H) 3-R-BB2 "Don't Even Think About It" (H) 3-R-BB3 "The Edge" (U) Signature Cards Signature cards are cards that may only be used by the character shown in the little icon on the card. They are all free to play (although further actions on them may have a cost). (Hero and villain notifications have not been applied to this list as the cards may only be used by the character they apply to.) A list of all signature cards is below: 1-U-3 "Ash's Chainsaw" 1-U-10 "This is My Boomstick" 1-U-11 "Who Wants Some" 1-U-15 "Congratulations" 1-U-16 "Eve" 1-U-20 "I'm the Terminator" 1-U-32 "Don't Push It" 1-U-33 "Hoyt/Easton Compound Bow" 1-U-37 "They Drew First Blood" 1-U-52 "A Nice Chianti" 1-U-55 "Clubbed" 1-U-60 "Quid Pro Quo" 1-U-67 "Home Field Advantage" 1-U-68 "Horrific Rage" 1-U-75 "What Jason Wants" 1-U-80 "I Want to Play a Game" 1-U-82 "Let the Games Begin" 1-U-86 "Puzzle Piece" 2-U-6 "Delay Their Reinforcements" 2-U-10 "Parting Shot" 2-U-12 "Sleep Tight, Sucker" 2-U-21 "Now You Know" 2-U-25 "The Elixir of Blood" 2-U-29 "You Must Feed" 2-U-36 "I Like Pain" 2-U-37 "Jet Girl" 2-U-44 "You've Been Stealing Vater" 2-U-52 "Baby Firefly" 2-U-53 "Don't Ya Like Clowns?" 2-U-63 "Top Secret Clown Business" 2-U-68 "Bark All Day" 2-U-71 "I'm Gonna Torture You Anyway" 2-U-75 "Somebody's Gonna Start Crying" 2-U-83 "Docile and Controllable" 2-U-87 "I'm Foreign" 2-U-90 "New Life" 3-U-4 "Bullet & Heat Proof Soft Armor" 3-U-13 "You Are Under Arrest" 3-U-14 "Your Move Creep" 3-U-16 "Feeling Good's Good Enough" 3-U-22 "Take a Break" 3-U-26 "We're Gonna Run Into Something" 3-U-32 "Hasta La Vista, Baby" 3-U-37 "Terminated" 3-U-41 "You're a Terminator" 3-U-52 "Blood Has Been Shed" 3-U-60 "Whoa... Whoa, Daddy" 3-U-64 "You Want Us to Kidnap Your Wife?" 3-U-66 "Fingered" 3-U-73 "Polymorphic Killer" 3-U-75 "Sarah Connor-1000" 3-U-81 "Bannon County's Death Machine" 3-U-82 "Bat Out of Hell" 3-U-89 "Smell in Our Fear" 3-R-BB1 "John Connor" 3-R-BB2 "Don't Even Think About It" "You may play another ........ action" Extra Enhance 1-C-12 "Wrong Book" (H) 1-C-74 "Waiting" (V) 2-R-5 "Bullseye" (H) 2-R-31 "CRUNCH!" (H) 2-C-38 "Jet Girl's Jet" (H) 2-R-43 "Your Face Has Been Gutted" (H) 2-R-56 "Hustle" (V) 2-C-66 "Acting Like a Professional" (V) 2-R-70 "Gasoline, Danger" (V) 2-U-71 "I'm Gonna Torture You Anyway" (V) 2-R-84 "Escape" (V) 2-R-BB1 "Go Now" (H) 2-R-BB2 "Mimetic Polyalloy" (V) 3-R-7 "I Brought You Some Food" (H) 3-U-14 "Your Move Creep" (H) 3-C-18 "Just the Beginning" (H) 3-C-20 "Medivac Support" (H) 3-C-38 "Terminator Relics" (H) 3-R-43 "M-14 (H) 3-C-80 "A Dead Boy Told Me" (V) 3-R-85 "No Exit" (V) Extra Score 3-C-23 "Torch This Place" (H) 3-C-54 "Happened to Her" (V) 3-C-68 "HK (Hunter-Killer) Patrol Machine" (V) Extra Cooldown 2-C-4 "Bad Reception" (H) Gold-icon Fight Cards A gold-icon fight card is a fight card that has a "rotate" action. As these actions potentially make the card more powerful, their use in a deck is restricted to three such cards per deck. The cards may be the same or they may be different, but no more than three total are allowed in a deck. The gold-icon cards are listed below: 1-U-40 "M-2" (H) 1-U-48 "S-2" (H) 1-U-95 "P-7" (V) 1-U-98 "S-6" (V) 2-R-46 "M-10" (H) 3-R-47 "P-15" (H) 3-R-92 "M-16" (V) See Also *Card Types *Card List by Type *Card List